A wolf's reflection
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: He's a boy, I'm a girl. He's a Uchiha, I don't like a title. He's a warm blooded human, so why can't I? Chapter 2 is up. Rating may change. Enjoy!
1. hunt

A wolf's reflection

**AN: This is something new so please be gentle! XP Please enjoy!**

I jumped down from the trees into the small village. I walked down the dark street toward the closest inn. It was a decent sized building looked to be more wealthy then other inns around here. I have plenty of money and lots of time on my hands. I walked into the brightly lit room. At the front desk was a man who looked like if he smiled any harder his face will explode. I was half tempted to just walk away but he saw me and waved me closer.

"Hello there young lady! What can I do for you?" he asked in a 'peachy' voice. I inwardly sighed. I smiled at the man. "Yes, I'm looking for a place to stay for tonight. Can I have a room?" I said sweetly. He nodded and told me the room number. I dropped a few coins on his desk and walked to the stairs. I went down the hall to a plain door.

The key fit inside so I turned it and enter the plain room. I dropped my back packs and closed the door. It automatically locked on it's own. I went and took a nice soothing 25 minute long shower before putting on fresh PJ's and went into the bed. I closed my eyes and drempt of the places I visited and the people I'd seen. I heard a sudden noise so I opened my eyes.

* * *

I raced through the dark forest. I could smell blood. It's the blood of my prey. That means that their MINE! I bared my fangs at the thought of someone killing what I claimed that was mine. I jumped over a large fallen down tree. I was close now. The smell was strong. I could see with the little moon light that was provided. I lowered my head and kicked it into gear. My prey wont last long. I jumped over a small hill.

'Faster! Faster!' I encouraged in my head. I jumped through a break in the bushes and into a clearing. The smell was here. I looked over to my prey. He was on his knees, multiple cut were on his body. He was shaking in fear. In front of his were two man in black cloaks with red clouds on them. Them again. I jumped toward my prey and bit into his neck. Blood filled my mouth. I clenched my jaws and ripped out the man's throat.

The tallest of the cloaked men stepped back. "What the-" he was about to yell. I turned to him with a bloody snarl. The shorter one flinched ever so slightly. I gave them both a warning bite and grabbed the red ring off my prey's pointer finger and lodged it in between my teeth and ran off back toward my little 'home.' I made many different twists and turns until I got back to my cozy home. I put the ring into the front pocket of the backpack. I closed my eyes and began to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to stare at the sun light that began to peek over the horizan. I sat up and walked over to the window. Outside was a pure black hawk. I stared at it's large wings as it sat on the legde of the window. It stared at me with dark orange eyes. I frowned at it. On it's leg was a note. I opened the window and pulled the note off the birds leg. It flapped it's wings and flew off. I watched it dissapear in the little light. I looked down at the neatly folded letter. I opened it and read the small writing.

_Watch for the skies,_

_ground and water._

_Maybe even in your dreams._

**AN: This as I said is something new. Please tell me how you feel about it and maybe I will write more! Please rate and review!**


	2. Tomoko and Mimiko

A wolf's reflection

**AN: Some people are ok with this so I'll put on a 2nd chapter and see how this works out. Please enjoy!**

I stared down at the note for the longest of time. I wonder what it means... wait! That was Tomoko! I frowned. He's always a man of mystery! One of these days I'm going to pluck every feather from his bony body then we'll see who's laughing. A sneer etched to my face. Oh boy. I can't wait til the blood festival. All the others come out at that hour. It is coming soon. I took a deep breath and calmed my face. I walked into the bathroom.

I pulled up my lips to look at my teeth. They had a tint of red to them. I frowned at my reflection, I look like a vampire. I grabbed my toothpaste and brush from my backpack and began to brush my teeth. I brushed for about 10 minutes. Over and over again to get the taste of iron out of my mouth. Then I used mouthwash to help. I spit it out and packed up everything to leave. I quickly through the key on the table and walked out of the building.

I walked down the street. People were just waking up and opening business. I walked out of the small village and into the forest. I adjusted my back pack on my shoulder. I walked through the forest for a long while before I came across a small break in the trees. Lying on the ground was a dead man. The man I finished up last night. He lay there motionlessly. I felt the sour taste of blood in my mouth again.

I walked over to the body. The men from last night are no longer here. Over already? Oh well. They give up too easily. It almost makes me want to sleep. I sneered at the dead body. "You had to owe money to a crime lord." I sneered. I shrugged. "You are finished." I turned around and stopped. Something moved in the bushes. I looked over as a familiar sent reached my nose. I watched as a large blue cat walked out. The cat went to my thigh with light blue fur, and thin fur. Right before my eyes she changed.

She wore a belly shirt and a wool mini skirt. Her thin blue hair raced down her back to her waist and below that right out of her tail bone a long blue tail appeared. Finally protruding from the top of her head are two huge cat ears. She was no more then an inch shorter then me.

"Hello Sakura-chan." she purred. I smiled at her. "Hello, Mimiko." I greeted back. She smiled to reveal pointy cat teeth. I smiled even more. "Sakura-chan!" Mimiko whined. "You look...ugh! Please be pretty again!" she begged. I sighed, still smiling. "Of course!" I said. I closed my eyes and released. On top of my head sprouted black wolf ears and at my tail bone came a long bushy black tail that went to my ankles.

Mimiko jumped and yipped with joy. "Much better!" she chirped. He face suddenly darkened. "I heard you got a letter form Tomoko." she lend in closer and whispered. "What did it say?" My face dropped and I bet I looked annoyed, because I was. There was always the rumor that Tomoko liked me. I don't believe it but Mimiko is a different story. I looked at her annoyed. "It said 'Dear Sakura, I just wanted to let you know that your hair is funny, your face is crooked, you weigh too much and your personality blows. yours truly, Tomoko' That's what it said." I said plainly.

Mimiko looked like her world just crumbled down. I stopped myself from sneering and wagging my tail. That would give me away for sure. She looked at me for a moment, convinced, but that went away and the convinced look was replaced with one of disbelief. "I don't belive you. Give me proof." she said. I had a tear drop. "Uhhhh..." I turned around and placed my bag in front of me. I quickly grabbed out a sheet of paper and wrote down what I said.

I handed it to her. I watched her look at it. Her grey eyes skeptical. She looked up at me after a moment. "You expect me to believe that he would write you something; in_ your_ handwriting, and in green crayon?" I looked at the crayon on the floor. I'm an idiot. I sighed. "Yes." I said hopelessly. She stared at me hard. "Wow..." she said looking at the paper. I shook my head when I suddenly felt a burst of heat.

I looked up and screamed in shock. On the ground was my paper, see, that's ok because I just did that to get Mimiko off my back, but it's on the floor, _on _fire. I blinked. Mimiko set the paper on _fire_?! "YOU SET THAT ON _FIRE!!!!????"_ I screamed. She looked at me shocked. "Yeah, why?" she asked inoccently. "YOU SET SOMETHING ON FIRE IN A DAMN FOREST, YOU IDIOT!!!!!" I screamed. She blinked and looked down at the small fire that was getting stronger by the minute.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAKURA-CHAN!!! THAT PAPER IS ON FIRE AND WE'RE IN A _FOREST!!!"_ she screamed. That's it. I'm gonna kill her. I was about to put the fire out when Mimiko suddenly attached herself to me. She held me tight around the torso. I tried to pry her off but she is a lot stronger then she looks. We got into what would look like a tussle but it's really me trying to get Mimiko to let go. We were in the middle of it when we paused and looked over.

Where the fire used to be, stood Tomoko. He was looking at us with amused gold eyes. I wanted to poke him in the eye so bad. The fire was out, the paper no more then ash. Me and Mimiko separated. I was about to say something foul but was interrupted. "Jerk! How could you say that to Sakura?!" Mimiko yelled pointing an accusing finger at Tomoko. I paled. "She... believed... me?" I asked to no one.

**AN: How was that? let me know if i should continue this. have a good day!**


	3. Old past comes again

A wolf's reflection

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! I know it's been a while. Please enjoy!**

Tomoko sighs and shakes his head. "Of course, she would, Sakura. You and I both know she's an air head."

"Hey!" Mimiko snaps. "Say that to my face, I dare you!"

I laugh. "No offence, sweetie, but he has a point."

Mimiko looks at me like I had just kicked her in the face. She knows that what Tomoko says is correct. Mimiko even says so herself. She is, without a doubt, an air head.

She smiles. "You're right!" She excalims then slaps her forehead. "Silly me."

I sigh. Shaking my head I look to my bird friend. "So, Mr. Hot-Shot, what's with the mysterious note?"

Tomoko shakes his head again. "I was ordered to deliver it to you by the Boss himself. He also wanted me to remind you and Cat Brains over there," he nods at Mimiko. She fumes and lines out a lot of curses at him. He ignores her. "that sense the Blood Festival is so close, he wants you both to report back so we can all get the preparations ready."

Mimiko and I look at one another and nod.

"I'll go back right away." Mimiko says. I nod.

"Let me get this bounty and I'll be there too." I tell them.

The three of us nod at one another and transform. Tomoko into a bird, Mimiko into a cat, and me into a wolf.

With that, the three of us seperate. Mimiko and Tomoko head off to our home while I head to the Village Hidden in the Waterfall.

When I get there, I change back into my human form and hand in the ring and get my payment. It's not the best job, it pays a lot, though. Still, I could be doing a lot worse. Or a lot better.

So with that, I head back in the direction of the Home. I'm crossing a plain when a feel a sharp pain in my side. I loose my footing and roll on my side. Dirt, sand, and grass get in my mouth. I growl and spit it out. Although, angered by the current events I'm sane enough to notice a familiar sent that fills my lungs and nostrils.

I look to the person that attacked me. There stood a man in a black cloak with red clouds. Not the same as the men from before. Although, the two from before where behind him, along with a woman.

I growl as the man lowers his leg. He kicked me! How dare he kick me?! I'll rip his leg off for that!

_'Secret call: Great Echo Screen!'_I summon my chakura. Yes, we have chakura. Yes, we don't need to use hand signs to conduct and control our chakura patterns to bend at our will.

I open my mouth and let out the fast air current. It runs a direct hit on the man that kicked me, but he cut his hand across it as if it were nothing at all. Like it was the normal breeze.

"Was that a jutsu?" the fish man asks his shorter partner. "Did that dog just use a jutsu?"

The short man looks me in the eye. "It would appear that way, Kisame."

How in the world am I to fight someone who isn't effect by my jutsu? How am I to get out of this alive? What the hell do they want, anyway? I _really _hope this is not just for shits and giggles. I'll kill them if it is.

"What do you want with me?" I ask, my mouth not moving. "Oh, and by the way, dumbass, I'm a wolf." I look at the fish man, Kisame. He narrows his eyes at me.

"A talking wolf." the short man says.

I look at him. "Thanks for your analysis, genius. Nothing gets past you, does it?"

The man narrows his red eyes.

"Disrespectful beast, aren't you?" the man that kicked me says slowly.

I bare my fangs at him. "I only give respect to those that earned it. You, haven't. So I 'disrespect' you." I snap.

No matter all the cruel words I use, this man keeps this amused look on his face. Like this is amusing!

"What the hell is so funny?" I snarl, tensing myself to attack. The man and woman exchange a look.

"Nothing, Oh Powerful Beast." the man says and tips his head in a bow. I blink.

"W-what?"

"A noble beast, to be able to speak to us who are so unworthy." he says.

I look at him cryptically. "Is this some kind of joke to you?"

The man shakes his head. He stands tall and cocks his head. "I have heard of your kind. An ancient species, I must say. I didn't believe it when Itachi and Kisame explained you to me. Now, I see it's true." he says.

Finally, the woman speaks. "It's been a long time sense we last saw one another. Almost 23 years. During the winter in the beginning of the war. That was when you saved our lives, was it not?" she asks, standing next to the man.

I blink and look at both of them. Yes, something about them is in fact familiar, but was the event they are referring to really what makes them familiar? Hmm.....

Searching my brain, I go back. All those 23 years to the winter in the beginning of the war.

I remember going through the night. Just me and Mimiko. We were heading to the Home. The festival was on it's way and we were to assist in making sure no one got into the field while we were all there. I also remember picking up the scent of human. The winds were harsh and uncaring to those in it. I was warm, but I had my fur coat. Humans are not given such a luxury.

I planned to run them out of here when I found them. Two little children both no older then 4 or 5. No coats, hats, gloves, or anything to keep them warm in such harsh conditions. I took pity on the cold souls and I brought them to my home. I let them huddle by the fire, even as a wolf they thought nothing of home ironic or weird it was. Or at least, they said nothing on it.

I left them there and went the festival. When I got back a week later, they had left a note telling me, thank you and that they will make it up to me one day. I didn't think much of it at the time. But now, their back.

**A/N: How was that? Let me know. Please rate and review! Have a nice day!**


End file.
